dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacket VS John Wick
Jacket VS John Wick is the second episode of RatedM's DBX series, featuring Jacket from the Hotline Miami series and John Wick from the series of the same name in a battle of retired soldiers turned hit-men! NO RULES NO RESEARCH ONLY BLOODSHED DBX! Fight (Cue: Blue Neon) We see John bust into building, get his pistol out, and looks around him. His expression is confused, as he wasn't attacked by members of a new Russian Mafia. John then speaks, John: Hey, who's there? As soon as John finishes, he sees a dark figure move closer to him. It's baseball bat is covered in blood, and it turns it's head slowly towards Wick. The figure reveals itself to be the Masked Maniac, Jacket. Jacket drops the baseball bat and gets out his gun, aiming for Wick's head. HERE WE GOOOOOOO! Wick takes cover as Jacket fires, and the Boogeyman shoots back, but the Masked Maniac decides to take cover as well, with the two of them continuously shooting, until they run out of bullets. Jacket approaches Wick, as Wick does the same to his opponent, and the two get into a fistfight. Wick punches Jacket across the face, knocking off his mask. Jacket then kicks Wick in the leg, and headbutts him. John steps back in pain, with his nose bleeding. Wick grabs one of the knives lying around and cuts Jacket across the cheek. Wick attempts to stab him, but the Masked Maniac blocks it, and the two begin struggling to push the knife at the other's head. Jacket eventually punches Wick in the face, and Wick drops the knife. The two look at each other silently. Wick notices Jacket's blank yet serious expression. Wick: That face....it tells me you've done this before... Jacket remains silent, but his heavy breathing can be heard, and the two run at each other, trying to take the first punch. The two block the other's punches, and begin to fight. Wick tries to headbutt the Miami Murderer, but he dodges quickly, and grabs Wick by the throat. John attempts to struggle, but the Masked Maniac's grip is too strong for Wick. John then kicks Jacket in the chest, making him stumble back, while Wick gets on his knees and hands, trying to breathe. He looks up at Jacket, who raises his foot up, and tries to crush Wick's head, but John dodges quickly, gets up, and starts punching Jacket continuously. The Masked Maniac then headbutts Wick and runs, with Wick yelling in pain. The Boogeyman then wonders where his opponent is. Wick: Wh-where are...? Before Wick could finish his sentence, he hears the heavy breathing of Jacket behind him. Wick then says, Wick: Wh-what...? As he says this, he is shot in the head by the Masked Maniac. John falls, and Jacket remains standing, but falls on his knees. Jacket then lets out one sentence: Jacket: .....it's done... Jacket then gets up, and exits the building, bloody and bruised. DBX!! Next time on DBX... Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:RatedMforMario Category:"Rated M" Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights